


The Adoption Call

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Wukong calls his lawyer to talk about adopting Xiaotian.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK & Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Adoption Call

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't figured out Shaoqing's background with Wukong all the way, but she's very tired of his shit at this point.

Shaoqing always answers her phone with an irritated " _ What _ ." So it's a little surprising to hear "Chen Shaoqing's phone!" The voice is a bright chirp. It definitely doesn't catch Sun Wukong off guard.

"Who is this?" He asks suspiciously.

" _ Zhu Hi _ ." The phone-stealer replies. " _ Ms. Shaoqing is currently unavailable at the moment. May I take a message? _ " In the background, Wukong can just barely hear his lawyer yelling at someone about the inappropriate use of a bed. As much fun as it would be to wait and wheedle the story out when she's available, MK is due to swing by soon.

"Tell her it's the Monkey King." He grins at the shocked gasp. "And please tell her it would be a delight if she could get back to me at her earliest convenience."

" _ And if you even  _ think _ of bringing another man in when I am trying to argue your divorce case, warn him that I will make sure his dick functions as a doorstop for the rest of his life-!" _ Shaoqing's yell is broken by Wukong hanging out.

He can't help the excited little dance.

A good story, he can tell.

* * *

Around dinnertime, his phone rings. "Hello?" He answers.

" _ Stop terrorizing my staff _ ." Shaoqing snaps. She sounds tired. " _ Anyway, what do you want? _ "

"Can I adopt a kid?"

There is a pause. There is a muffled noise of confusion, followed by rustling papers and some mumbling. " _ Uh, yeah _ ," Shaoqing says eventually. " _ I mean, you have to find one- _ "

"Already have," Wukong says proudly. "His name's Qi Xiaotian and his family is shit and he's mine now. And maybe his boss. We'll share."

There is another moment of silence. Then it's broken by a " _ Boss _ ?!" There are a few noises. " _ How-what-how old is this kid?!" _

"Twenty." He doesn't know the kid's birthday. "Maybe twenty-one?"

There is a groan. "Okay, I...need like 10 painkillers and some alcohol before I start dealing with this. I'm calling you in the morning."

"Works for me!" Wukong can't help the grin.

He knows Shaoqing's acceptance of the situation is gonna come anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I take drabble prompts over at starsfic on Tumblr.


End file.
